nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enemies (Turnament series)
And titles Yeah, you probably saw this coming, but we should probably condense "Turnament and Rustbucket" into something that is more unified. There is something in common between the two games right, otherwise why would they be in the same title? Do we have a series name for this yet, or a convention for when two games have distinctly different titles but are otherwise the same sort of game + gameplay? Another alternative I think, could be to make separate articles for the enemies, but I don't know if that really helps. 07:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Snakes Calling snakes snakes is a little bit stupid imo. I mean, every long enemy in a game is called a snake by the player, but these ones look a lot more like millipedes. They have arthropods legs, a segmented body, some fangs, they're grey... I think we should call them millipedes, but I'll wait on your opinions cause it's kind of a weird name I guess. (can you tell how my grammar drops when I'm not being formal?) :p 21:22, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing this up. I just remembered that Aaron Steed identified them here as centipedes. I (or you) can change the name on the page. -- 21:33, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Winged creatures name I only gave winged creatures the name of "winged creatures" because I did not know what else to name them. Does anyone else have a better name for the enemy? Because "winged creatures" isn't that descriptive. The enemy looks like this: RustBucket_bat_flying.gif -- 22:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I would go for "flying skulls" or "red flying skulls", although I'm also fine with keeping them as "winged creatures". What I'm concerned about is that this enemy is fused with Turnament's original spider in a single section and it really does not look too good to have two enemies named This/Way. Maybe it will be better to think of a name that includes both enemies or split them into separate sections? If we were to give them both a single name, my suggestion is "jumping enemies" but it doesn't sound okay. It would be good to hear other people's suggestions. -- 22:47, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, the two enemies have the same behaviour, but a completely different look. Hmm that is a tough one; we would need to come up with a term that can characterise them both if we want them in the same article/section(?). I'm fine with jumping enemies, but I would prefer using something in place of "enemies" if possible - like "creatures", since "enemies are enemies" is kind of a redundant thing to say y'know? ::Other alternatives I can think of are just maybe synonyms for jump. Maybe something like how their jump moves in an arch? 10:31, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Personally, I would keep the both of them in the same sections, are they essentially are the exact same enemy. If we were to separate them, we would just end up with a "see above" kind of deal and no one likes that. As for naming the two of them, I think it's fine to go with a general "jumping enemies" thing for the section, but stay with their specific names when mentioning them in articles. I do think that "winged creature" is kind of a random name for an enemy, but I can't really find a better alternative to it. After all, they don't have any traits that could really help us name them better. Although they have teeth-like thingies, they use them to stand, so I would go against using "skull" in their name. ::(thinks for a bit) ::Now, this might seem too far-fetched, but bare with me. They are dark red, they have bat wings, red eyes, and tentacles-thingies to stand on. We could name them demons, right? I mean, they have a lot of attributes that make me think of them as demons, but maybe that's just me. Another option would be to ask the Nitrome staff of course :p PS: I'd go for "leaping enemies" for the article section. 10:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Demons sounds good. Is everyone else okay with this, or should I ask Nitrome? -- 17:14, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Agreed with NOBODY. Demons could work and it's more concise. 01:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Medusas Okay I'm sorry, but I can't take this seriously whenever I look at its name. "Medusas"? Where did that idea of a name come from? Especially when the enemy is clearly an octopus. What part of this enemy is even remotely similar to the gorgon, Medusa? It doesn't have any snakes for hair, and it can't turn the player into stone. Did someone mistake the green tentacles to be snakes? Or has Nitrome actually verified the name and all this time I was the idiot? -- 14:59, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Nah Mega came up with the name and we just rolled with it. He's usually the first one to complete the levels and post the name of the new elements, and I get right after to do the rest and sometimes correct the names. This time I don't know, i just kept that one without really asking. I do agree that this name is kinda random and doesn't fit the enemy, and i'm fine with changing it however you want. 15:02, April 4, 2016 (UTC) : If agreed upon by the active users (Because that's the how things can ever change here), rename it to Octopuses. And no, before anyone gets into an argument that the plural of octopus is "octopi", it isn't because octopi isn't even English, it's Latin. : -- 15:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC)